


Don't Call Me Lea

by ZarkonsReplacement



Series: Trans Lance Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Religious Guilt, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarkonsReplacement/pseuds/ZarkonsReplacement
Summary: Lea McClain knew who she was. She knew what she wanted. Until she didn't.Lea McClain doesn't know who she is, doesn't know her family anymore, doesn't like the way people treat her.Lance McClain-Garett, however, knows exactly who he is.





	Don't Call Me Lea

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know is anything is unintentionally problematic!

Lea grew up Catholic, just like half the other kids in the neighborhood. She grew up praying and going to confession and having a strong sense of knowing her place. She loved going to church, loved singing the hymns and doing Bible study, but she didn’t really understand why so he was going.

Going into her teens changed that. Lea was old enough to understand why she was going, to appreciate the lessons she learned and the love her religion stood for. Lea was always a Catholic, but now she really believed.

Her late teens brought about some darker realizations. She went to this amazing high school for future space cadets called the Galaxy Garrison, and she met her best friend there. Hunk was an engineer, and he was the nicest person Lea had ever met. He was also a huge LGBT supporter; he had two moms and grew up educated about the different sexualties and genders and Lea loved learning about everything he knew. Until she had her first break at home and started telling her family about Hunk and his family and her mom freaked out and told her not to be friends with Hunk.

Turns out her family thought that it was a sin to be anything but straight, cis, and catholic. She suddenly had a new view of her religion and it was a lot less positive. Lea hated that her family hated Hunk, but she loved him and was absolutely not willing to give him up. Her family didn’t have to know.

Learning about the LGBT community led to some self reflection. Lance didn’t know there was a word for how she felt, didn’t know other people felt the same way. Transgender.

And Lea finally grew to accept that it was ok to feel like a boy, to wish you were born into a male body.

Lea knew all this at 16. But it took a little longer to come out, or to even fully accept that Lea felt like a boy - was a boy.

Hunk was the first to know. Lea told him during one of their late night conversations, and Hunk just nodded and offered a hug. Lea took it.

Lea never planned on coming out to his family. He’d barely gotten over the euphoric feeling of being called he by his friends, he didn’t have a name chosen, he wasn’t even remotely ready, but somehow they found out. Lea didn’t know how, but when he went home for Christmas break, the only gifts he received were insults, broken bones, and a broken heart. His parents kicked him out the second night back.

Lea called Hunk at 2 am that night, and Hunk and his moms flew all the way to Cuba just to go get him. They filed a case against Lea’s parents for negligence and abuse, which they won in February. The case granted the Garetts full custody of Lea, and Lea had a good home for the summer.

That summer Lea decided he would be called Lance McClain-Garett. The name change was legal before the school year started, and Lance gets his first binder a week into summer.

Lance realized at the end of summer that he would have to stay in the girl’s dorms at the Garrison. Lance was immediately told this was not the case after Mrs. Garett caught him crying over it. The school would either let him room with Hunk or she would sue, and she was a very good lawyer. They would win the case.

His anxiety doesn’t go away until the school year starts and he finds out he got roomed with Hunk. Lance may have freaked out while Hunk and his moms watched him with a sad smile.

Despite first appearances, coming out at the Garrison was a horrible idea. The students were mainly indifferent, but when his instructors called him Lea on purpose they would giggle and laugh at him. He was moved from cargo pilot to fighter class over the summer, which he thought would help as well. Turns out the star student dropped out and Lance was just filling in his place.

Lance had another identity crisis mid-year. He still wanted to be a Catholic, but how could he be when he was willfully committing such a horrible sin. Lance knew he couldn’t go back to acting like a girl, and the dilemma he was facing hurt him.

Hunk wasn’t religious, so Lance didn’t expect to find that Hunk was a ton of help when he finally told him. Hunk held Lance while he cried it out and reassured him that there were plenty of Catholics who were fine with trans kids. Hunk told him that God named the ten commandments as the worst sins, and people break those daily, so why would something that didn’t even make that list matter so much? Lance fell asleep in Hunk’s arms that night, finally feeling better about himself.

The next day was the most interesting day of Lance’s life. The next day they snuck out to the roof and found their teammate claim to hear aliens with tech that wasn’t Garrison approved, found his hero getting tied to a table by his superiors, met Keith Mullet Kogane again, and ran away from his math teacher on an old hoverbike.

The next day he found Blue. She was beautiful, and Lance took to piloting her so much better than he had with the simulators at the Garrison. Lance loved the sound of her voice, the reassuring tone she had when they spoke. He also met Allura and Coran for the first time that day, and their encounter was quite strange. Allura told him he had ugly ears and then that he reminded her of her sister, and Lance felt the words hit him like a bullet.

Keith teased him mercilessly about that until Hunk stepped in and told him to shut up. Lance knew Keith didn’t know what he was really saying, he didn’t remember Lance at all.

That was ok with him, though. It meant Keith wouldn’t know that he used to go by Lea, wouldn’t remember his long hair and....

But it still hurt him a little. He knew he hadn’t changed enough for Keith to remember Lea and not make the connection so that meant Keith didn’t remember him at all. He kinda looked up to Keith, Keith was everything he wanted to be, so it felt like the worst kind of insult when Keith didn’t know who he was.

Living with his two best friends, his two idols, and two freaking aliens was hard. Lance didn’t know how Shiro, Keith, and Pidge felt about trans people but he didn’t want to find out. He didn’t know how to explain the concept to Allura and Coran, so he never did. It was a well kept secret between him, Blue, and Hunk.

Until he fucked up.

He knew he would someday, knew they would have to know eventually, knew he couldn’t avoid group training forever, but when it happened, Lance had never felt so many emotions at once.

He was relieved, of course, to get it off his chest, but what would they say?

Panic flooded his system as he ran out of the room.

Hunk came running after him, and made him come back and talk to the others.

Somehow, by some insane stroke of luck, they were all supportive.

Shiro was sweet, hugging him and telling him it didn’t matter to him, he was still Lance.

Keith was quiet, but he gave Lance a hug and whispered in his ear that he would never think of him differently for this, and why didn’t you tell us?

Pidge said nothing, just pulled him into a hug and let him cry. She knew, to some extent, how it felt to hide yourself from others.

Allura and Coran were confused, but accepting.

Somehow, someway, Lance McClain-Garett was finally accepted, finally happy, and finally himself.

He couldn’t ask for anything better.

Except maybe Zarkon’s death, and the freedom of the universe.

Whatever. Lance was happy and he wasn’t gonna let Zarkon ruin this too.


End file.
